Superman: Occupy Metropolis - Part 1
by iamtravis182
Summary: In this story, Metropolis is not the The City of Tomorrow, its The City of Yesterday. Closed factories, industry shipped oversees, high unemployment, and old money still pulling the strings, plague the city. The story focuses on two regular Metropolis citizens as they investigate a terrorist bombing, city-wide corruption, and its latest phenom: A Man of Steel.


PREFACE:  
Okay, full disclosure. This is my first work of fan fiction. I have written screenplays, but have little experience writing traditional stories or comic book scripts, so I wrote the way that I know how to write.

I hope that your able to visualize the story, and I would encourage you to visualize it as a movie or comic book. I hope that the descriptions are vivid enough, and I hope the story is interesting enough, that you'll comment. Thank you very much.

_In this story, Metropolis is not the The City of Tomorrow, its The City of Yesterday. Closed factories, industry shipped oversees, and old money still pulling the strings, plague the city._

The story focuses on two regular Metropolis citizens as they investigate a terrorist bombing, city-wide corruption, and its latest phenom:

_A Man of Steel__._

**Superman : OCCUPY METROPOLIS**

PART 1:

[The scene opens to a large protest outside a downtown metropolitan building. Its the tallest building in the skyline, the brightest silver exterior, with the brightest sign circulating the top floor of the skyscraper. The sign circling the crest of the skyscraper is "LexCorp".]

Down below, on the city streets surrounding the building, a large passionate group of protesters have gathered around the LexCorp headquarters. Young impassioned men and women hold signs with slogans reading:

"We are the 99%",

"I can't afford a lobbyist!",

"People before profits!",

"Rights for the people, not LexCorp",

"Where's my bailout Lex?"

The camera zooms in on one protestor. He has red hair, thats flipped up above his forehead. He has the look of a once innocent boy, but is now a bit more disgruntled. He dresses in layered clothes that appear to be accumulated at thrift store to accompany his black rimmed glasses.

He's leading one of the chants. He shouts a slogan, and the crowd behind responds in unison.

"WE GOT" he yells.

"SOLD OUT" the crowd responds.

"LEX GOT" he yells again

"BAILED OUT." the crowd responds once more.

The chants repeat, and continue on.

A van pulls up with the branding "Channel 4: The Planet".

Out of the van exits a stout man, wearing a vest with pockets to hold cords cables and tools, and carrying a large Channel 4 news camera. Following the man out of the van is a woman in a brown trench coat with leather black hair. She barks orders at the stout camera man.

**Lois:**  
**"STEVE. Get over here, get these people chanting in the shot. I want them in the background, MOVE it."**

Lois sets herself up with the chanting protesters in the background. The red haired man is clearly still in the background leading chants as Lois sets.

She gets set. She pushes the earpiece with the news anchor's dialog tight into her ear. She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and asses her posture, and brings the microphone to just below her chin, And stares at the camera with her deep hazel eyes. From the earpiece she hears her cue:

**Dan the News Anchor:**  
**We go now to the protests outside of LexCorp headquarters in downtown Metropolis, where the youth have taken to the streets in droves. The Planet's very own Lois Lane is on the ground, Lois?**

**Lois:**  
**"Thanks Dan, we are here Live at the Occupy Lexcorp protest that started days ago, and has not let up. I had a chance earlier to speak to some of the protesters, and this is what they had to say:"**

The camera cuts to pre-recorded footage of Lois holding The Planet branded microphone up to the protestors. She poses the simple question; "Why are you protesting LexCorp?"

**Protester 1**  
**"LexCorp continues to ship jobs overseas, and replace good hardworking people with automated machines!"**

**Protester 2**  
**"I used to have a job, with benefits, and earn a living. But now, I'm unemployed, and my wife is working 2 low paying jobs just to keep food on the table!"**

The camera cuts back to the Live feed of Lois with the protests in the background.

**Lois:**

**Many of the protestors place Metropolis' latest filing for bankruptcy solely on City Treasurer and CEO of LexCorp's handling of the cities budget. Lex Luthor made an official comment this morning:**

The camera cuts to Lex Luthor in his corporate headquarters at a podium with a microphone:

**Lex Luthor:**  
**"These accusations are baseless. Filing bankruptcy was the only way to get Metropolis' budget reigned in. We are working tirelessly to move foreword, to bring "The City of Tomorrow" back to its rightful place in the world."**

Cut the camera cuts back to Lois on the street, protestors still shouting in the background.

**Lois:**  
**But many of the people here at Occupy LexCorp don't agree with Lex's comments.**

[The camera cuts back the pre-recorded interviews with the protesters.]

**Protester 3:**  
**"Lex rigged the whole system! He drained our city of its resources, to line the pockets of his own corporation."**

**Protester 4:**  
**"Our city is bankrupt, because of his greed"**

**Protester 5:**  
**"Now that Metropolis is in default, I lost my entire pension. 35 years I paid in, now, all gone."**

**Protestor 6:**  
[Protester 6: Is the leader of the chants show earlier. His flipped red hair and glasses are apparent]

**"Look Miss Lane, I spent a lot of years, and a lot of money working very hard to get a photography degree. My degree is worthless now because of LexCorp's bankrupting of this once great city! And I have a message for Lex Luthor: [He grabs the microphone and stares directly at the camera: Lex Luthor, my name is Jimmy Olsen, and I promise you that we will not stop until LexCorp is brought the justice, and the city is repaid!"**

[the people behind him cheer]

[the pre-recorded feed, cuts back to the Live feed of Lois in front of the protesters, including Jimmy who is clearly seen in the background.]

**Lois:**  
**As you see, passions are flying high against Lex Luthor and LexCorp. Many of the protesters have been here at Occupy LexCorp for several days now, and the protest are just starting to gain momentum. Back to you D-**

_[BOOM.]_

The camera is dropped, and cuts to fuzz.

[Cut to outside of the camera view]

Steve, Lois' cameraman has dropped the news camera and runs for his life away from the carnage.

**Lois:**  
**STEVE GET BACK HERE! WERE NOT MISSING THIS!**

Lois makes eye contact with Jimmy, and picks up the camera, and thrusts it on Jimmy. 

**Lois:**  
**FOCUS THE LENSE, AND PUSH THE RED BUTTON. GO!**

Jimmy follows her orders like a loyal soldier

**Lois:**  
**This is the Planet's Lois Lane, and I am here at Occupy LexCorp when an improvised explosive device just exploded in the crowd of protesters, it looks like there are dozens injured, an-**

_[BOOM]_  
Across the street, another explosion, and puff of smoke. The crowd scatters as police sirens take over the sound. Blood. Chaos. 

**Lois:**  
**Another explosion on west main street, across from LexCorp in downtown Metropolis….**

As Lois continues reporting in the background, Jimmy glances down from where he is standing holding the camera. He sees an unmarked black duffle bag just feet away from where he, Lois, and other protesters are standing.

Suddenly, another shock wave, but not a bomb. Its in the sky, a red and blue blur. It grabs even Lois' attention away from her reporting. The camera looks up trying to track the fast moving blur. Suddenly, next to jimmy and the camera stands a 6'5 jet black haired man, wearing a blue red and yellow costume with a big "S" on the chest.

In a split second, we see his x-ray vision look at the non-descript black bag, to see the components of an improvised explosive device with nails and ball bearings, about to blow.

Swiftly, Superman jumps on the bag. He hugs it tight with his arms, knees and chest. He lays on it like a soldier jumping on a grenade. _[BOOM]_. The bomb explodes.

The crowd surrounding is knocked to the ground by the shockwave, but no shrapnel exits the Man of Steel's chest. Smoke emerges from the man lying on the ground.

A ring of people surround the man.

Jimmy has the entire event on camera.

People are shocked, dumbfounded. Curious. Unable to process.

They presume the man dead, until he stands. Red, Blue, and Yellow costume torn, he appears sore, but unharmed, and he stands, head shoulders above the crowd.

The people stare. They don't speak. They just stare at this other-wordy man. Jimmy focuses the camera in on him and in a flash, the man is back in the sky, a red and blue blur, and sonic wave following his flight path.

Jimmy and Lois stare in the sky

**Jimmy:**  
**Who or what the hell was that?!**

END PART 1

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
